


Само собой

by Fiona_Amberskaya, The_Phantom



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Amberskaya/pseuds/Fiona_Amberskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда заканчивается заряд, надо подзарядить батарейки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Само собой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с The Phantom (дайриник) на ЗФБ - 2016 за команду WTF Vongola Famiglia 2016

Самолет опоздал почти на сорок минут — после грозы в Риме на посадку образовалась очередь. Ямамото смотрел в иллюминатор и с интересом наблюдал, как чуть выше и чуть ниже почти одинаково кружат самолеты, ожидая разрешения. Любопытное зрелище, но после шести часов лета хотелось уже встать и размять ноги. Даже в бизнес-классе столько сидеть было неудобно. Впрочем, шесть часов — не пятнадцать, не так уж и долго. До приезда Сквало все равно останется часа два, можно успеть доехать до гостиницы и даже отдохнуть с дороги. Ямамото невольно улыбнулся — отдохнуть перед встречей точно не помешает.

— Я прилетел, — сообщил он в телефон, спускаясь по трапу. — Ага, завтра в девять прибытие, я не забыл. Хорошо, можешь разбудить, если сам не проспишь. А то я тебя не знаю. Ладно, не ворчи, пока.

Машина стояла на ближайшей к выходу парковке. Ямамото был не против пройтись, но и задерживаться в аэропорту не хотелось. Час езды — и он будет в гостинице, в номере с балконом и видом на море. Как раз недалеко от порта, куда завтра прибудет их со Сквало задание.

Ямамото не впервые наведывался в Чивитавеккью, но городок ему не нравился — слишком туристический, слишком портовый, но с одним неоспоримым достоинством: Ямамато, как и любой турист, не привлекал к себе внимания ни в толпе, ни в отелях, ни еще где-либо. В отличие от Сквало, усмехнулся он про себя, — того, хоть он и был итальянцем, зачастую провожали взглядами. Кого-то удивляли волосы, кто-то дергался от крика, кому-то Сквало сам мог состроить страшную рожу и оскалиться. Впрочем, когда было нужно, Сквало умел становиться невидимкой — настолько, что даже Ямамото пару раз проходил мимо.

— А я думал, ты мне на шею бросишься, — ржал как-то Сквало, — все думал, как миновать стадию твоих соплей, а ты… Герой-любовник, да еще такой внимательный.

— Могу сейчас на шею броситься, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Вот прямо здесь, посреди улицы. И буду орать: «Сквало! Сквало! Как давно мы с тобой не трахались!» Или лучше: «Скууууу, я так скучал!»

— Выебу, — весело оскалился Сквало.

— Заманчивое предложение, — слегка нахмурился Ямамото, — я должен его обдумать.

Кому как, а Ямамото было легко со Сквало. Настолько легко, что иногда он не понимал, почему другим сложно. Они давно сработались, а иногда даже казалось, что где-то в прошлой жизни они уже были знакомы — вряд ли для того, чтобы научиться почти безошибочно угадывать мысли друг друга, им хватило бы десятка с хвостиком лет. Впрочем, в реинкарнацию Сквало не верил, и Ямамото не грузил его своими соображениями, хотя иногда и было интересно пофантазировать.

Сквало не любил фантазировать, не любил романтику, не понимал, что такое ревность, терпеть не мог всякие «сопли», к которым то относил все подряд, то цеплялся за самое нейтральное слово или жест. Это бесило Гокудеру, который психовал от любого рявканья Сквало и тут же начинал хамить в ответ. Ямамото старался сглаживать углы, но претензий Сквало не высказывал — знал, что в следующий раз тот специально, прямо с порога, выведет Гокудеру из себя и будет ржать, что не только он, оказывается, умеет орать и материться. Но Ямамото ничего не раздражало — наедине с ним Сквало был совершенно другим, и воспринимать его иначе просто не получалось.

— Ничего не поделаешь, пацан, — усмехнулся как-то Сквало, — он слишком забавно дергается, если потыкать его палкой. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что ни с какими нашими с тобой обстоятельствами это не связано.

Ямамото знал. Сквало всегда подтрунивал над Гокудерой, даже до того, как оказался с Ямамото в одной постели, а это случилось далеко не сразу. Вообще-то, Ямамото понадобилось немногим меньше десятка лет, чтобы даже подумать об этом. Слово «любовник» Ямамото не нравилось, Сквало был больше, чем другом, и больше, чем любовником. Он был необходимым злом, без которого, наверное, все давно бы рухнуло. Для Ямамото — точно.

Ямамото не был влюблен в Сквало, но на мысленный вопрос: «Любишь ли ты его?» всегда честно отвечал: «Да».

Зазвонил телефон, и Ямамото взглянул на экран. Сквало.

— Я через час на месте, — без предисловий, и не дождавшись от Ямамото даже «алло», сообщил Сквало. — Надеюсь, ты не витаешь в облаках настолько, что уехал в другую сторону?

— Не настолько, — улыбнулся Ямамото. — Минут через десять буду. Так что у меня еще куча времени насладиться тишиной.

— Пацан, — заржал Сквало, — если бы ты ехал наслаждаться тишиной, сегодня тебя бы здесь не было.

— Не было бы, — подтвердил Ямамото, — а ты, оказывается, не только капитан Варии, а еще и капитан Очевидность.

— Да иди ты нахуй, — беззлобно огрызнулся Сквало.

— Через час — весь в твоем распоряжении, — усмехнулся Ямамото.

Номер люкс в четырехзвездочном отеле был вполне приятным и удобным. Особенно кинг-сайз кровать в одной из комнат — то, что надо. Диван во второй комнате вполне годился в качестве ширмы, если вдруг у кого-то возникли бы вопросы. А еще там была ванна, огромная, почти гигантская ванна для двоих. Понятно, почему Сквало забронировал номер настолько заранее — обычно они обходились просто душем. Впрочем, Ямамото редко брал для себя номера в дорогих гостиницах, его устраивали места поменьше и потише. Но сейчас ванна была самое то.

Вытащив из чемодана чистые вещи, Ямамото положил их стопкой на стол, позвонил и попросил горничную погладить их, оставил чаевые и, прихватив мятую футболку и шорты, отправился в ванную.

Наверное, он задремал, сидя в теплой воде. Во всяком случае, Ямамото показалось, что прошло совсем немного времени, когда его слух уловил тихий скрип открывающейся двери номера. Рука Ямамото сама собой потянулась к лежавшей рядом катане, пальцы сжали рукоять. А потом он услышал знакомые шаги и, улыбнувшись, разжал ладонь. Шаги Сквало он мог узнать из тысячи, иногда по ним даже можно было определить его настроение.

— Эй, пацан, — послышался голос Сквало — ты куда проебался?!

— В ванной, — отозвался Ямамото.

Через мгновение дверь распахнулась, и Сквало встал на пороге, окидывая ванную цепким взглядом.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Ямамото.

— Как водичка? — поинтересовался Сквало, ухмыляясь в ответ.

— Залезай — узнаешь. Заодно обсудим задание.

Сквало отстегнул от протеза меч, пристраивая его неподалеку от низкого бортика ванны, потом скинул с ног кроссовки, наступая на пятки. Ямамото не так часто видел его одетым в повседневную одежду. Обычно на нем всегда была варийская форма, за исключением разве что таких вот совместных заданий. Сквало стянул и бросил на пол футболку, сдернул с бедер джинсы, трусы, поставил ногу в ванну и тут же нахмурился.

— Чертей ты тут морозишь, что ли? — буркнул он, сдернул со стены душ и, открыв горячую воду, сунул его поглубже в ванну, чтобы не шумел. Ямамото и впрямь не заметил, что вода успела остыть. — Наше задание прибывает в порт завтра, в девять утра, — нетерпеливым движением убирая лезущие в лицо волосы, без перехода начал Сквало, залезая в ванну и устраиваясь напротив. — В полдень у него встреча, и он не должен на нее попасть живым.

— А мы знаем, где будет эта встреча? — поинтересовался Ямамото, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как волосы Сквало расплываются в воде, вокруг его тела.

— Нет. Поэтому чем раньше мы его уберем, тем меньше будет геморроя.

— Фотка есть?

— Ага, — Сквало перегнулся через бортик, потянувшись к валявшимся на полу джинсам. Мокрые волосы тут же облепили его спину, из воды высунулось острое колено с хорошо знакомым шрамом. Наконец он нашарил в кармане телефон и протянул его Ямамото — Вот.

Ямамото глянул на экран и перевел взгляд на Сквало.

— Он что, будет не один? — на фото на круизный лайнер поднимались четверо: мужчина, женщина, ребенок лет трех держал женщину за руку, второй — примерно годовалого возраста — сидел на руках у отца.

— В том и проблема, — кивнул Сквало. — Слишком много народу. Прибавь к этому таксиста — получишь целую бойню, еще и с младенцами.

— Ебаная хрень, — выразил свое отношение Ямамото. — Он что, совсем мудак, что ли? Тащить на стрелку жену с детьми?

— Ну что ты, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Чувак, говорят, слишком умен. В том плане, что он ученый-изобретатель, вот только покупателя своим изобретениям выбрал неосторожно. А по жизни — да, полный лох. Погулять, как видишь, решил.

— У тебя есть план? — спросил Ямамото.

— А то, — ухмыльнулся Сквало и неожиданно потянул Ямамото за руку, скользнув пальцами по мокрой коже. — Давай, разворачивайся. На рожу твою, конечно, тоже можно полюбоваться, но я предпочитаю иметь тебя поближе.

Ямамото не сразу понял, что имеет в виду Сквало, и, по-видимому, недоумение отразилось на его лице, потому что Сквало рассмеялся.

— Отвык ты, пацан, — он снова настойчиво потянул Ямамото к себе, и тот развернулся, наплескав воды на пол, и улегся, удобно прижимаясь к Сквало спиной, положив затылок ему на плечо. Сквало был прав — он отвык.

Ямамото прикрыл глаза, справляясь с внезапно накатившим дискомфортом и пытаясь расслабиться. Отпустить контроль, отдать инициативу Сквало.

Вода становилась слишком горячей. Ямамото закрутил кран и, опустив руку в воду, принялся неторопливо гладить Сквало по ноге.

— Готов спорить на что угодно, Цуна не в курсе, что этот кадр прибывает с семьей. Ты ведь в последний момент фото получил, так?

— Что это меняет? — поинтересовался Сквало. — Ну, кроме твоей непрошибаемой тупости. Думаешь, ваш драгоценный Десятый запретит операцию? Столько лет, пацан, а у тебя в башке все еще какие-то сантименты гуляют. Угроза интересам Вонголы — это угроза интересам Вонголы, кого интересует жизнь пары-тройки младенцев?

— Меня, — ответил Ямамото и сам услышал, как неубедительно прозвучал его голос — рука Сквало гладила внутреннюю сторону его бедра, и беспокойство за чужие жизни неумолимо отступало на второй план.

— Да ладно, — в голосе Сквало послышалась явная насмешка. Он коротко куснул его в шею где-то за ухом, и Ямамото дернулся всем телом, на мгновение теряя нить разговора. — Ты ведь убийца, пацан, всегда им был, с самого начала. Подумаешь, младенцы.

В следующее мгновение рот Сквало накрыл его губы, и чьи бы то ни было жизни перестали волновать Ямамото окончательно. Он потянулся к Сквало, пытаясь по привычке перехватить инициативу, но тот обнял его поперек груди, удерживая, заставляя опустить голову обратно на плечо. Как же давно Ямамото не целовали вот так, грубовато и остро, прикусывая язык, губы, заставляя все больше запрокидывать голову. Гокудера проявлять инициативу не любил. Не то, чтобы это совсем не нравилось, но иногда хотелось вот так, чтобы не ты, а тебя, до сбитого дыхания и шума крови в ушах.

Ладонь Сквало снова проехалась по внутренней стороне бедра, раз, другой, заставляя развести колени. Пальцы двинулись к животу, задевая член, дразня лишь намеком на прикосновение. Ямамото потянулся вверх, запуская пальцы в волосы Сквало, притягивая его ближе, подставляясь под губы и руки.

— В кровать, — коротко скомандовал Сквало, отрываясь наконец от его рта, — живо.  
Он слегка шлепнул Ямамото по бедру, а потом выбрался вслед за ним из ванны, наспех отжал волосы и снова полез целоваться, подталкивая его к открытой двери.

Они ввалились в спальню, так и не расцепив объятий, целуясь, поскальзываясь на собственных мокрых следах. Сквало толкнул Ямамото на кровать, навис сверху, довольно оскалился, нетерпеливо укусил в шею и ниже, в ямку под ключицей. Мокрая светлая прядь соскользнула с плеча, прямо в ладонь, и Ямамото сжал ее, чувствуя под пальцами холод.

— Смазку взял?

Ямамото кивнул в сторону другого конца кровати, Сквало зашарил по покрывалу, а потом снова навис сверху, целуя в плечо и ниже, обхватывая губами сосок, прикусывая его так, что Ямамото всего передернуло от острого, на грани боли, удовольствия. Было хорошо, было охуенно правильно, так, как давно хотелось, так, как бывало только со Сквало. Его колено втерлось между бедер, заставляя Ямамото раздвинуть ноги, влажные, прохладные от смазки пальцы толкнулись в задницу. Ямамото с шумом втянул в себя воздух, с непривычки ощущения были не самыми приятными.

— Блядь, — выругался Сквало, останавливаясь, — тебя что, вообще никогда не трахают?

Ямамото только отрицательно мотнул головой, изо всех сил стараясь расслабиться.

— Ты, — сдавленно ответил он, как будто Сквало и сам этого не знал. Но Ямамото давно понял — Сквало нравится слышать это, хотя, конечно, он никогда не признается.

— Ты живешь с идиотом, — хмыкнул Сквало и склонился над Ямамото, не давая времени возразить и забирая член в рот.

Мягкое, влажное тепло тут же обволокло плоть, язык прошелся по головке, дразня, обвел, спустился по стволу. Ямамото сжал мокрую прядь до боли в пальцах и закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову. Сосать Сквало умел, и в те редкие моменты, когда у него было настроение проделывать это, у Ямамото совершенно срывало крышу. Головка уперлась в горло, Сквало сглотнул и согнул пальцы в заднице так, что Ямамото поплыл, окончательно отпуская контроль, наконец-то полностью расслабляясь.

Видимо, почувствовав, как Ямамото обмяк под ним, Сквало подхватил его под колено и почти сразу вдавился в него членом, плавно толкаясь, не давая опомниться или привыкнуть. Ямамото несколько раз судорожно вдохнул, до синяков вцепившись в руку Сквало, не выпуская из ладони его волосы, и двинулся навстречу.

От нахлынувших вдруг ощущений засосало под ложечкой, словно он сорвался и полетел в пропасть. Ямамото открыл глаза, встретил нетерпеливый, жадный взгляд Сквало, от которого мурашки по спине побежали, и притянул его к себе, жадно ища губы, просовывая руку между их животами, стискивая в ладони собственный член. Рука Сквало легла на его пальцы, сжимая, задавая ритм, заставляя задыхаться, выгибаться, толкаться навстречу.

Оргазм накатил стремительно, скрутился где-то в животе, а потом раскатился по всему телу, заставляя стонать прямо в рот Сквало и спазматически сжимать мышцами его член.

— Если ты собираешься заснуть, я тебе зубы выбью, — отдышавшись и удобно пристроив голову у Сквало на груди, улыбнулся Ямамото.

— Вошел во вкус? — хмыкнул Сквало, машинально поглаживая кончиками пальцев его руку. — Хотя, кто бы сомневался, что от твоей голодухи закуской не отделаешься.

— Можно подумать, ты возражаешь. Кроме того, мы же договаривались не обсуждать мою голодуху. Не так часто она у меня случается.

— Я не жалуюсь, — в голосе Сквало слышалась усмешка. — Ты же каждый раз, как целка. Охуенная такая целка с охуенной дыркой.

Перевернувшись на живот, Ямамото закинул на Сквало ногу, наполовину укладываясь на него, и, наклонившись, лизнул в уголок губ.

— Мне нравится трахаться с тобой, — сказал он, — нравится трахать тебя, хотя ты и не даешь почти, нравится, как ты засаживаешь мне. Я уже не говорю о том, что могу кончить от одного твоего хуя у меня в заднице, даже без дрочки. А еще я люблю тебе отсасывать и, если мы сейчас сходим в душ, я сразу начну тебе это демонстрировать.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты умеешь быть такой блядью, — широко ухмыльнулся Сквало.

— Ты научил, — в тон ему ответил Ямамото. — Потому что, если я и блядь, то только с тобой.

— С кем же еще, — проворчал Сквало, сползая с кровати. — Давай, поднимай свой драгоценный зад, валим в душ.

 

Глубокой ночью, когда Сквало вырубился без задних ног, Ямамото, не потрудившись одеться, вышел на балкон, уселся в кресло и, откинувшись на спинку, закрыл глаза. Завтра утром позвонит Гокудера, и все окончательно вернется на круги своя. Вряд ли у них со Сквало будет время, чтобы выпасть из реальности на лишний час. Выполнят задание — и разъедутся в разные стороны.

Как ни странно, хотелось курить. Наверное, не хватало привычного сигаретного дыма — Гокудера всегда курил перед сном, иногда порываясь даже притащить сигарету в кровать. И иногда Ямамото не возражал, хотя обычно хватало одного взгляда, чтобы Гокудера молча отправлялся курить к окну. Думая о Гокудере, Ямамото улыбнулся — они не виделись уже почти пять дней, Гокудера точно с порога потащит его в кровать, если, конечно, Цуне в это время ничего не понадобится. Но, зная Цуну, Ямамото не сомневался — не понадобится. Цуна всегда прекрасно все понимал.

Ямамото никогда не размышлял на тему "как я докатился до жизни такой", он и так знал. Единственное, что в свое время стало для него открытием, — это то, что одного Гокудеры ему станет мало для так называемого полного счастья. Вернее, что Гокудера лично откажет ему в этом. "В другой раз, потом, не сейчас, я не хочу". Иногда Ямамото казалось, что все, что Гокудера может отдать, он отдает Цуне, своему Десятому. А к Ямамото он приходил получать. И Ямамото принял это. Он был опорой, рукой, плечом, жилеткой, членом, любовью, любовником и иногда выдыхался так, что не мог заставить себя даже пошевелиться, не то что улыбнуться, поддержать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заняться сексом.

— У тебя выдохшийся вид, пацан, — заметил как-то Сквало, и Ямамото кивнул. Сквало куда-то звонил, что-то орал, куда-то тащил, и очнулся Ямамото в доме у моря, где они зависли на несколько дней. Ямамото спал, Сквало таскал ему еду и материл на чем свет стоит за то, что так вымотался.

А потом Сквало стал иногда появляться, чтобы утащить Ямамото якобы на задание, а на самом деле — то на море, то в гостиницу, то еще куда-то, ничего не требуя взамен.

— Занзас тебе мозги не выносит за то, что ты со мной нянчишься? — спросил как-то Ямамото.

— Занзасу похуй, с кем я нянчусь, — удивился Сквало. — Мы все равно никуда друг от друга не денемся.

Любовниками они стали намного позже и это получилось как-то само собой.

Заметив, что начинает дремать в кресле, Ямамото вернулся в постель и лег рядом со Сквало. Тот заворочался, повернулся на бок и по-хозяйски закинул на Ямамото ногу.

— Нагулялся? — сонно пробурчал он. — Спи уже, завтра отоспаться не дам.

 

Ямамото проснулся сам, взглянул на телефон — начало десятого, пропущенных звонков не было. Он усмехнулся — Гокудера как всегда проспал. Явно опять сидел до утра, иначе уже скакал бы по Вонголе, как лось, — выспавшийся Гокудера всегда не знал, куда по утрам девать энергию, если Ямамото под боком нет.

Лучи утреннего солнца заливали спальню. Ложились теплыми бликами на одеяло, стены, потолок. Из распахнутого настежь окна доносились гудки машин, голоса птиц и ранних прохожих. В ванной шумела вода — Сквало принимал душ. Ямамото поразмыслил, не стоит ли к нему присоединиться, но поленился и только зевнул, потягиваясь. Задницу еще саднило, но в целом ему было хорошо, голод отступил.

— Эй, пацан, просыпайся! — проорал Сквало, появляясь в дверях. Ямамото демонстративно поморщился и попытался спрятать голову под подушку, но тут же получил увесистый шлепок по заднице. — Утро уже, задание проебем!

— Да, встаю, — отозвался Ямамото и сел в кровати.

Сквало, тихо матерясь, натягивал на себя, судя по виду, какую-то униформу.

— А это зачем? — поинтересовался Ямамото, снова откинувшись назад и положив руки под голову.

— Наше задание будет встречать в порту машина семьи Гвидо, так что мы должны оказаться там раньше, — Сквало как раз застегнул форменный пиджак и теперь скручивал в жгут волосы, чтобы спрятать их под фуражкой. — Давай живо. Упустим — придется гоняться за ним по всему городу.

Ямамото спрыгнул с разворошенной кровати и, не говоря ни слова, принялся собираться.

Через четверть часа он уже гнал машину в порт. Сквало сидел рядом, на пассажирском сидении, и что-то внимательно изучал в телефоне, а потом отправил смс. Ямамото ни о чем не спрашивал — если бы была необходимость, Сквало рассказал бы сам.

Утро еще только начиналось, машин было немного и в порту они оказались даже раньше намеченного времени.

— Что дальше? — Ямамото заглушил мотор и глянул на Сквало.

— Пока что ждем, — тот повернулся к окну, со скучающим видом рассматривая прибывающие машины. — О, а вот и Гвидо, — через несколько минут сообщил он, — смотри, черный альфа-ромео, видишь? Это наш.

— Ты так и не сказал, в чем моя задача, — заметил Ямамото.

— Подстрахуешь.

На заданиях Сквало становился лаконичным и отрешенным ровно до момента выполнения, но терпения обоим было не занимать, так что Ямамото спокойно сидел и ждал, наблюдая за альфа-ромео, за тем, как вскоре пришвартовался огромный лайнер, а затем вглядывался в спускающихся на берег пассажиров.

Свой заказ они со Сквало увидели одновременно и мгновенно переглянулись.

— Оставайся на месте, — Сквало осторожно приоткрыл дверь, следя за тем, как шофер Гвидо встречает семейство. — Если все пройдет гладко, встречаемся в тупике у контейнеров, если нет — прикроешь.

Он выбрался из машины и пошел к шоферу. Ямамото сжал пальцы на рукояти катаны, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Сквало неторопливо приближается к машине Гвидо. Вот он поравнялся с шофером. Тот как раз ставил последний чемодан в багажник и потянулся, чтобы захлопнуть его. В это мгновение руки Сквало молниеносно метнулись к голове шофера, резким движением выворачивая ее вбок. Ямамото даже показалось, что он услышал хруст, а Сквало, одетый так же, как и шофер Гвидо, будто на мгновение слился с ним в одно пятно. Ямамото моргнул, глядя, как медленно оседало тело, и Сквало толкнул его прямо на чемоданы, а потом захлопнул багажник, и, все так же не торопясь, направился к дверце водителя, открыл ее и сел за руль. Машина тронулась с места, выезжая со стоянки на шоссе и набирая скорость, затерялась в потоке других машин.

Ямамото осторожно огляделся, проверяя реакцию окружающих. Все произошло так тихо, быстро и буднично, что, похоже, никто просто не обратил на это внимания. Туристы расползались по такси, кто-то кого-то встречал, все были заняты своими делами.

Выждав несколько минут, Ямамото нажал на газ и двинулся на север, к тупику, где стояли старые, заброшенные пустые контейнеры.

Ржавый забор показался минут через двадцать. Ямамото съехал с трассы, к сломанным раздвижным железным воротам, за которыми виднелись ряды контейнеров. Шины зашуршали по поросшим травой плитам. Первый поворот, второй, а потом он наконец увидел машину Гвидо. Сквало кричал что-то в телефон, расслабленно опираясь на капот, и, судя по всему, присутствие Ямамото уже не требовалось: в машине было тихо, из открытой дверцы безжизненно свисала женская рука.

Ямамото вышел на улицу и направился к Сквало, надеясь, что машина не забрызгана детской кровью, — как он ни старался, все равно от этого было немного не по себе. Возможно, Сквало прав, ко всему можно привыкнуть, но Ямамото знал и то, что иногда Сквало снятся кошмары. Конечно, тот никогда не делился с ним, а может, и не помнил ничего, но кто знает, что могло заставить киллера стонать и метаться во сне.

— Сейчас подъедут наши, — сказал Сквало, закончив разговор, и осклабился, повернувшись к Ямамото. — Машину оставим здесь, а вот посылку придется забрать.

— Какую посылку? — не понял Ямамото.

— А ты загляни в машину, — пожал плечами Сквало.

Дети лежали на заднем сидении, рядом с мертвой матерью, но, в отличие от нее, оба дышали.

— Ты их вырубил, что ли? — задумчиво поинтересовался Ямамото. — Откуда вдруг такое милосердие?

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, — фыркнул Сквало. — Мало ли, вдруг бы ты залил меня соплями.

— Не залил бы, — пожал плечами Ямамото. — Если мне что-то не нравится, это не значит, что я этого не сделаю.

— Пиздишь, — спокойно сказал Сквало. — Ты делаешь то, что тебе нравится. Иначе…

— Да, иначе все было бы иначе, — Ямамото обнял его за шею и потерся носом о гладко выбритую щеку. Сквало всегда таял от незамысловатых ласк, которые вслух все равно называл «соплями». Ворчал, но никогда не отстранялся, а Ямамото с самого начала знал, что ему нужно именно это. Даже если поначалу Сквало не признавался, Ямамото видел, как тот ведется на легкие касания, на произнесенные вслух нежности, на то, чего ему не хватает, но и одновременно не нужно в избытке. Так же, как самому Ямамото только иногда хотелось отпустить вожжи, не принимать решений, не отдавать, а получать. Все равно, что зарядить батарейку.

— И куда теперь этих детей? — спросил Ямамото. В целом, их судьба его не интересовала, просто удивляло, что Сквало вообще оставил их в живых.

— Да повезло им, что мелкие еще, — хмыкнул тот. — Все забудут, ничего не вспомнят. Старшего я вырубил еще до того, как работу сделал, так что… Отправим в наш приют.

— Ваш? — переспросил Ямамото.

— Да, — кивнул Сквало. — Есть такой, его лично Занзас курирует. Из сирот, знаешь ли, частенько получаются неплохие солдаты. Определенная доля риска, что получится бесполезный мусор, конечно, есть, но…

— Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, — перебил его Ямамото и улыбнулся, — ты уверен, что я тебе был нужен для подстраховки? По-моему, ты с самого начала знал, что прекрасно обойдешься без меня. Так с чего вдруг перестраховывался?

— Не задавай дурацких вопросов, — хмыкнул Сквало, — или тебе непременно хочется, чтобы я озвучил? Так и быть — соскучился.

— По мне или начал страдать без дозы? — фыркнул Ямамото.

— По-моему, это одно и то же, — Сквало вжал его в машину, закрывая дверцу, но та не захлопнулась — мешала рука. Ямамото это ничуть не волновало — у них оставалось совсем немного времени, и он предпочитал потратить его с пользой.

— Только не кусайся, — предупредил он Сквало между поцелуями, — я потом домой. Не надо мне ни укусов, ни припухлостей.

— Губы он бережет, — заржал Сквало, — главное — жопой не поворачивайся, а то точно не отмажешься.

— Тебе снова хочется услышать, что кроме тебя, мне в задницу никто не заглядывает? — Ямамото стащил со Сквало форменную фуражку, с удовольствием пропуская между пальцами длинные пряди. — Не успел я тебя помучить расчесыванием, — с сожалением сказал он, — придется в следующий раз терпеть это дважды.

— Спецом два месяца чесаться не буду, чтобы ты заебался, — продолжал веселиться Сквало. — Может, кстати, задержимся где-нибудь на пару часиков?

Послышался шум приближающегося автомобиля, и Ямамото со Сквало расцепились.

— Поехали отсюда, — сказал Ямамото, — твои здесь теперь и без нас разберутся.

Зазвонил телефон, и, нажав на кнопку, он поднес его к уху.

— Да, — сказал он. — Почти закончили. Скоро двинусь в обратную сторону. Пожрать, может, заедем, с утра не успели. Да ладно, я и без тебя не проспал, у меня очень шумный будильник. Да, я тоже соскучился, — Ямамото улыбнулся и сел в машину. — Увидимся.

— Да скоро приеду, босс, — услышал он голос Сквало и завел машину, чтобы хоть немного заглушить его. — Да, блядь, наебался, заебался, скоро явлю свою задницу пред твои ясные очи. Да иди ты нахуй, — веско рявкнул он, а через несколько секунд влез на пассажирское сидение. — Можем двигать, — сказал он и по-прежнему весело поинтересовался: — Ты тоже отчитался?

— Честно говоря, раньше я не очень понимал, почему то, что хочешь спрятать, надо класть на видное место, — задумчиво проронил Ямамото.

— Ты просто научился жить, — зевнул Сквало. — Да и детство закончилось.

— У меня есть еще пара часов, — Ямамото выехал со свалки и направился в сторону шоссе. — Можем и правда пожрать.

— И потрахаться, — подмигнул Сквало.

— И потрахаться, — согласился Ямамото и усмехнулся, — все-таки, Сквало, ты зло.

И мысленно, уже привычно, добавил: «Мое необходимое зло».


End file.
